


说好的背刺呢

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, abo；产乳；假孕；年下骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 黄文里我重拳出击，游戏里我迫害玛格奈
Relationships: 绝枪战士/机工士
Kudos: 14





	说好的背刺呢

对机工而言，很多时候事情的走向就像过热冷却时无可避免的神秘卡顿，看似一切正常，但是纵观全局用觉得与预期差了那么一点。比如迫不得已空转半个gcd的钻头，又好比他不知道怎么回事就被自己亲弟扒了裤子往后眼里灌羊奶。  
是的，羊奶。  
这崽种用“野生忍者遍地跑抓一个回去测试背刺rd吸取量”的拙劣理由把他从家里的暖炉边骗到太阳神草原，他也弄不清怎么就信了这个鬼话，结果野生忍者没看到，他现在撅着屁股跪趴在帐篷的毛毯上，任由枪刃将带着淡骚味的羊奶从他肉眼里插的漏斗慢慢灌入他的身体。  
他的小腹本就因为里面兜了自己亲弟的种而显得有微微隆起，现在羊奶入肠让他看起来不像才怀了三月不到而是有了半年孕期。过量的液体压迫着机工的肉壁和腔口，可腹部的不适感居然让机工的枪管加了热，那一根被剃光毛的肉柱颤抖着挺了起来抵在凸起的腹部肌肉上，湿漉漉的龟头恰好蹭上了那一处充满恶意的纹身——有些扭曲的枪刃灵魂水晶标识纹身被机工用马眼溢出的淫水抹得更显淫乱。  
枪刃看自己哥哥的“孕肚”已经达到预期了，便将漏斗拔出，斗嘴与肉孔相分离时溢出的几滴奶汁被枪刃迅速抹在机工的会阴处。枪刃不知什么时候从机工的工具匣内取出一枚狙击弹，他拍了把机工白皙圆润的臀瓣，吹了声口哨，“哥，你喜欢什么子弹啊？”  
“啊？”机工还在和体内的羊奶做斗争，自然没工夫去思考枪刃到底又要干什么坏事，所幸枪刃也没想让机工给个回答，他哼着不成调的曲将子弹塞在机工穴口用来堵住里面的奶汁。  
“哥，你这都能硬啊。”枪刃无视了机工被堵住后穴时的呻吟，他捞着自己哥哥柔软的腰将机工扶坐在毛毯上。机工低喘着下意识去扶住自己的小腹，他双颊绯红，无框眼镜上也蒙了一层薄雾，那根肉茎不知在何时射过一次，白浊的精液挂在了隆起的小腹上。  
枪刃从机工身后将人圈在自己怀里，他扣住机工的五指引着机工去抚摸假孕的小腹。机工的耳尖又被枪刃含住，粗糙而温热的舌背侍弄得机工敏感的耳尖又热又痒，两人都不再压抑信息素，烈酒再次泼在弹药之上，机工忽然很想亲吻，恰好枪刃也是。两人十指先分开，紧接着又牢牢锁住对方，机工带着旧疤与淫液的“孕肚”贴在枪刃腹部凸起的肌肉上，他奶头分泌的乳汁也蹭了几滴在了枪刃本就硕实的胸口处。  
这个吻看似极尽缠绵，却又让两人都觉得窒息。两人都毫无留情地去侵略对方的领地，他们像两只野狼，反复吮吸咀嚼着对方的爱意，享用完毕后在唇角留下对方的渍迹。  
“崽种，就这？非要我强奸你的鸡巴才算完？”机工抹了抹嘴角接着掐住枪刃脖子将他摁在帐篷的毛毯上，枪刃吹了片口哨伸手覆上了机工小腹，回敬道，“悠着点，别伤了肚子里的孩子，我亲爱的哥哥老婆。”  
“你…嗯？！”机工刚想继续嘴臭，没想到一只带着枪茧的手揉过他的臀瓣，手指压在了被捂热的子弹尾处。  
“哥，我真想给你穿上女人的衣服，然后看你挺着肚子在那块打野火。”  
“你有病吗？你就不能快点操我？”机工感觉枪刃的雄心之刃架住了他的囊袋抵在了他的会阴上，他的前端不知什么时候已经失去了通过射精令他满足的高潮感，他现在只想也只能靠后穴高潮，枪刃这么玩他是没意见，但是感觉上来了还调情就不是好兄弟了。  
“那你自己…”枪刃还没说完这句话就被机工一声“啧”给打断，机工拍开他的手，潮红的脸上满是不耐烦。他半蹲在枪刃腰间，伸指从自己肉眼里挖出那颗子弹扔回工具匣，他双手掰开自己的臀瓣，后穴努力收缩不让过多奶液流出。机工略微调整自己的位置，当自家Alpha的龟头蹭上了穴口时他便狠狠坐下，枪刃龟头破开肉穴里的奶液直直撞进了生殖腔，机工懒得压抑呻吟，枪刃也没克制喘息。  
两人稍微缓了片刻都觉着这个体位不够劲，平日枪刃都按着机工的嗜好从背后肏他，今天他可不想错过欣赏哥哥孕肚的机会。他跪坐在机工双腿间把机工修长的双腿架在肩头，温热的掌心轻轻按压着隆起小腹的纹身处。这个姿势不如后入能顶得深，生殖腔腔口再怎么热情也只能尝到涌入的奶水而不是它期待的肉根，可枪刃却很爽，他的每一次抽动都能让机工体内的奶水流在他黑硬的屌毛上，他还能好好欣赏机工满是泪水的高潮脸和被他操得摇晃的大肚。  
“哥，你操过这样的嫂子吗？”枪刃略微用力按压机工的腹部换来机工带着哭腔的呻吟和一大股白汁的溢出，可他不仅要让机工下面流奶，还要让机工带着暗色疤痕的双乳也流出乳汁。  
他像玩弄子弹一样玩着机工的乳首，乳尖被无规律地上扯下压，乳孔也被枪刃的指甲狠狠抠挖。怀有身孕的omega本就容易涨奶，加上枪刃这么一折腾，弟弟很轻松地将哥哥的乳汁玩了出来。  
“嫂子像你这样被透出奶汁吗？”  
“你妈…嗯唔…你必死…”机工很想嘴臭一通枪刃，可他们是亲兄弟，有着同一个妈。“啧…透子宫懂？”  
“懂了，懂了，不过哥你先得…”枪刃低喘着掰开机工的大腿，“嘁，超——火——流——星——！”  
机工没懂枪刃的意思，可下一秒他就差不多理解了。枪刃拔出了阴茎，大泡羊奶从机工痉挛的穴口涌出，与此同时机工的阴茎射出一小股混着夹着乳白精液的淡黄尿液。他在此刻已经丧失了理智，就像只发情期的动物在那享受着羊奶冲刷肉壁的快感，对此的反馈只有呻吟。  
他体内的羊奶还没流干净就被枪刃再次操了回去，这一次机工盘坐在枪刃腰间，枪刃除了将龟头卡进生殖腔没有过多的动作。两人再次舔上了彼此的唇，在深吻时枪刃把子弹还回了机工体内。  
帐篷外的草原传来胡琴悠扬的曲，一道光透过大帐的缝隙泄在兄弟彼此暗红色的瞳底。  
“哥，天亮了，我爱…”枪刃曾经好歹也是个浪子，多少有些诗性。  
“忍者呢？背刺呢？我rd测试呢？”可惜，机工不懂他的浪漫。


End file.
